


The Non-Dovahkiin Altmer and the Imperial Wizard

by CharolH



Series: The Altmer Twins [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharolH/pseuds/CharolH
Summary: Rating just in case, maybe in a future.After defeat Alduin alongside his brother (and also Dragonborn/Dovahkiin) Alemys, Onmyr can finally have a moment of peace and explore Skyrim as he should had done a long time ago, taking his sweet time patiently. The problem is, that his feelings for Marcurio changed with the time, and it will cause him both trouble and a hurricane of chaos, making his new journey difficult.  After two years since he met the mage the very first time, he knows he must do something about this before it’s too late.The world itself will not allow the altmer to do this easily.
Relationships: Marcurio (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Marcurio (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Altmer Character(s)/Marcurio, Original Male Altmer Character(s)/Rulindil, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Altmer Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978507





	The Non-Dovahkiin Altmer and the Imperial Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> My first story posted here. I hope you enjoy it and sorry if my writting isnt the best, this is not my first language!
> 
> If you dislike M/M pairings, Altmer/elfs in general and specially Thalmor buddies....better you dont read this! You're warned

Another morning in Riften for Onmyr is something that became slowly into soemthing...routinary?. Is not because of the people or the weather. He loves the rainy days and he likes to call Riften his home after he helped to restore his glory a time before he defeated Alduin. Being Thane is not something he earned easily, after all, even if he made it with his brother and mighty Dragonborn, Alemys, who for know, he doesnt know much of him but taht he's out of Skyrim. 

The problem was...he wanted to explore these lands better, now that everything calmed, but he had to wait for his companion and best friend, Marcurio. He had been studying new spells and such a couple of months ago. He offered him a bed on Honeyside, since there is still another spot on the bed. Onmyr and him slept together before when they were exploring at the beginning of his journey and that bring out any trouble. Marcurio regretted the offer kindly, saying he needed to focus. Of course he thought it was because of Onmyr's energetic children. 

He adopted them both in Dawnstar and Windhelm when he separated from Alemys. Alesan and Sofie. Iona take care of them when he's not at home, of course. The two childs have their own dreams. Alesan wanted to be a warrior, while Sofie wished to become a mage of Restoration, learning everyday more about the healing facts of every plant or insect she found. 

He heads outside and takes his way to the Bee and Barb. Inside, it is morning and there are still some people before they all go to work. Keerava and Talen-Jei salutes him right when they saw him come in. There he finds Aerin taking some drink as well, between others.

"Ah, Onmyr, good to see you so early."

"Aerin, is not a bit early to drink already?"

"Is never too early" Aerin raise an eyebrow while he finish his drink. "Are you here asking for Marcurio, right?"

"Yes, he's still sleeping?" 

"Ah, no, my friend. He got up early and said he was going to Elgrim's shop, in case you were asking for him today" Talen added while he cleans the tables. "But you know how he is, he can be anywhere after finish his business there. You'll be lucky if you find him there now"

Onmyr sighs. "By Auri-El, another chase again, Thank you" 

"Wait!" Aerin hurried to hold his shoulder before he could pass through the door. "Are you coming to the festival next week?"

"Huh? You mean for Heart's Day?" Onmyr usually dont go to that celebration, mostly, but he brings Alesan and Sofie for the dance and music that's outside the inns and a way to enjoy the time together before send them to Honeyside. He would then go in the inn and get a few drinks before heading home. Marcurio mostly is... flirting with some women and if he's enough drunk, men too. He cant blame him for it, though. "Of course."

Aerin rolled his eyes "Onmyr, i mean for the Dance. Maramal convinced Jarl Maven for hire some splendid bards and there is going to be a small exhibition as well. Do you have a partner?"

"Not yet, actually" 

"Oh? I thought you would ask Iona. You both get along very well" 

Onmyr sighs and do a small smile. "We're only friends, Aerin, but thank you for worrying. With or without partner, i will go"

"Good! I'll take your word, then. Good luck finding Marcurio"

"Thank you" 

Heading outside, he went to the canal by the long way, wishing first to see if the spellcaster would be already around the merchants, but there's no luck. He goes downstairs and heads to Elgrim's shop, just to found him going out if it having some new potions and ingredients. 

"Lord, finally I found you" Onmyr says right after he sees him. Then he see something unusual about him.

He doesn't have the ponytail on his hair and can see it all open and resting on his back and shoulders. He rarely see this, as Marcurio even slept with that ponytail even when he sleeps. He could only see it when they a few times to bathe at the river or a lake when they travelled together long ago. 

The Altmer fail to hide how gentle and beautiful he looks and his ears turn slightly red, along with his face. Being more tall than the imperial mage doesnt help either. If they weren't on the canal, everyone could see it. Alemys always did jokes whenever he sees his brother blushing, when he confessed him he liked the imperial mage.

"Good morning to you too, you sleepy Altmer. I thought you would be still sleeping at this hour" Thanks to Auri-El, Marcurio doesnt notice anything.

Onmyr chuckles after quickly getting out of his embarrassed moment. "I am not so lazy. I just love a warm bed, thank you" he relaxes his posture and salutes him with friendly shake of arms. "I was wondering if you were doing any progress with those new spells? I'm going to explore Skyrim again after Heart's Day"

"What about Alesan and Sofie?"

"They know already and Iona will be with them." 

Marcurio sighs. "You know i am ready to go anywhere, if that's the case. If its possible we could stop by some Dwemer ruins this time?"

"Of course. Anything for my best companion" he smiles sincerely to him. "Mind sharing with me what you learnt?. I need some training and fighting with Mjoll is being a bit...routinary"

"Let me leave these ingredients in the Bee and Barb and i'll be with you-"

"You know there's still room for you on Honeyside, Marcurio. You can store the ingredients and potions on my house safely. I don't use much the alchemy lab"

Marcurio really thought about that. Is a safe way to store it, and he trust Onmyr. "But your kids will not..."

"No, they will not. Besides, Sofie loves you, probably she will protect them from everyone else"

"Well ,then head the way. You convinced me but if something happens you'll have to repay me!"

Onmyr laughs while they go upstairs and head to Honeyside. "Yes, yes, i know. By the way...why the change of hair?" 

"Huh? Oh, nothing. the strip of cloth i used for it fell off somewhere today. I dont have any replacement."

"I'm sure Sofie will gladly let you use something" He points before they get inside the house, but abruptly Alesan ran between them and go outside."Alesan, don't run-"

"Sorry, sorry! I promised Mjoll I would help her with the training!"

"Training?" Marcurio asks as he gets inside with the altmer.

"Yes, he helps her some days with some tasks and such, in exchange Mjoll gives him some sword lessons." They go downstairs where the Alchemy lab is in all its glory, and the chest not far away. "You can leave them there."

"Thank you" As soon as Marcurio place the ingredients in the chest and shelves unused, Sofie emerges from her bedroom and her eyes shine.

"Uncle Marcurio!" She literally ran and jumps for a hug, where Marcurio was already ready and held her. "What ya doing here?"

"Hello little flower. Just leaving some ingredients in this chest. Will you watch them for me? They are very important"

"Cool! I'll do it! Can I draw them for my book?"

"As long as you dont do potions with them, i do not mind"

"Promise!" Then, Sofie notices his hair and her eyes shine. "Wow! You have a long hair! Dad told me he likes-" 

"Sofie, why dont you go and see if Iona needs some help cleaning the balcony" He coughs and cut her quick before she says anything he would need to explain and be embarrassed of later.

"Will do!" Sofie gives a kiss in the forehead to the mage and a quick hug to his father before ran upstairs with a big energy.

"She loves you" Onmyr points once again.

"She's a energetic one" then Marcurio cross his arms and smirks. "So what she was going to say you told her about my hair, huh?"

Onmyr walks inside the children's bedroom as he answer him. "Nothing. I mentioned her once that you rarely let your hair go off your ponytail."

"It's called tactic. Can't leave my hair bother me in the fight."

"I have short hair it doesnt bother me"

" You did some braids and is enough short to not need to do a tail as mine." Marcurio follows him and see he has a cloth he can use. "That one will do"

"Sit down, i'll do it for you" Onmyr kindly offers.

"Since when did you learnt hairstyle, ‘Mr. I do random braids in my hair’?"

"Is not that difficult, now sit here before i change my mind, oh you grand mage" he said solemnly in the last phrase as the mage sat down on the wooden seat. They have enough confidence in each other for that.

"I can still shock your arse with a chain lightning, you know" He said in jest. "Like that time-"

Onmyr laughs. "oh lord, don't remind me. I still dont understand why sending lightning to my butt and not to the Draugr was a wonderful idea"

"Well, it avoided you from fell off that rock and i was aiming for the draugr"

"If you say so" He smiles as he starts to brush his hair gently. Marcurio's hair was very well taken care of, surprisingly. Onmyr takes his sweet time to comb the hair and do the ponytail. "Finished"

"Thank you. Now, what about that training you need help with?"

"Yes, i-"

"Please don't tell me i'm going to be the dummy for your sword's hits, Mr. Healing spammer?"

"Marcurio, you say it as if i wanted to torture you" Onmyr chuckles. 

"Well, you were associated with the Thalmor before, that makes sense!"

Onmyr sighs at the memory. "I would prefer not to remember that now, Marcurio" He's open to talk about his past with him with no trouble, but that doesn't mean he wants to talk about it more than necessary.

“Yes, sorry for bringing it up, really-”

“Let’s go” And before the imperial can say anything else, the elf left the house. What he doesnt know it’s that avoiding the topic make him be more suspicious.

\----------

The training was next to the shore of Lake Honrich. From the Merryfair farm, Dravin and Synda could see sparks or so in the air and those two training. If both didn't know them, that would look like they're fighting to dead...or two mad children playing.

"Stop moving Marcurio! You are only dodging!"

" Hah! Now you _want_ to hurt me, my friend? I thought this was a training"

"And I thought you were going to show me a new spell?"

"If that's what you want, here i go!" Marcurio casts two spells into his hands. Onmyr saw something similar to stoneflesh but much powerful that went around Marcurio's body, while changing for that glass sword with draining life effect he gifted him long ago. The other hand sent a spell directly to Onmyr and he had no time to avoid it.

His whole body felt the electricity shocking his body, unable to resist enough, making him kneel on the ground and having serious troubles moving for a few seconds. The spellcaster has the time to get closer and point his sword at his chest.

"Checkmate, lf~" Marcurio said with a victorious smile.

"That was...Paralyze spell?"

"Yes. Took me a while to learn it. So, are you done kneeling there or do i need to help you?"

"I may need a hand, Mr. Sparks" onmyr says in jest before taking the arm of his friend to get up."But you forgot something"

"What is it?"

"Being too close to me when i'm kneeling" and with no warning, Onmyr pins Marcurio to the ground, making the mage yelp for a second before realizing what was happening. His sword went flying a few meters away.

"Onmyr! That's not fair!" Marcurio says as he tries with any luck to get the altmer off him but he wasn't able to do so, as his arms were blocked by both hans of his friend. "Alright i yield, can you let me go?"

"Try to free yourself. What if a bandit is too strong and got you like this?"

"If that was a woman i could have no problem with it and use my natural charm"

Altmer does a snort."You are not that charming" In fact he is, Onmyr thinks to himself. But he will never admit that to him. 

"Excuse me, but i clearly have more experience with women than all you lived"

"I can't fight that argument" he's right in fact. He had not much experience with women... knowing he prefers men." Now Mr. Charming, are you giving up or what?"

" if you dont get up i'll paralyze you again, Onmyr" He warned with a smirk.

Onmyr doesn't move an inch. "You wouldn't dare to do that to your best friend, do you?"

Marcurio snorts. " Precisely because you're my best friend, I'm allowed to kick you whenever I want. So?"

Onmyr shrugs and look away for a moment. He wouldn't mind having him under him in this pose for longer and he's fighting to not touch his lap with hims. 

"Fine,fine. You are not funny" he gets off and help him to get up. "that Paralyze spell was very good. What was the other one?"

"Ironflesh, just in case i couldnt get you with the spell and had to fight at short distance after catch my sword" Marcurio answers before taking the sword from the ground. "I'm thankful you are not a dragonborn like your Brother and his tendency to shout at everything."

Onmyr snorts lightly. "Are you still mad about _that?_

" He let me deaf in that dwemer ruin!"

" You came out alive, drama queen. Now if you're not so busy, im going to help make lunch at home. Wanna join us?"

" I should. You could burn the whole place" both heads over to Riften, but before that they go through the farm.

" Finished your training?" Synda ask as she gives seeds to the chickens.

"Yes, pretty much. How's going with the farm"

" Very well, it could be better of course. Did you find a partner for Heart's Day this year?"

" Not planning anything but i will probably be alone again and brign Alesan and Sofie" Onmyr says with a small smile. He wishes he could ask Marcurio if that didn't sound weird...and if he wasn't a coward.

"And you, Marcurio? Going to find another damsel?"

"That hurts, lady" he points before cross his arms. "Unlike my boring friend here, i'll find my own fun."

" Good luck then." Then, Synda chuckles. " You know, the first time i saw you both i thought you were a couple."

"Oh really? Why so?" Onmyr asked, a bit nervous. He right away tries to avoid the situation being weird by doing a joke " I know Marcurio looks like a woman from afar but-ey!" His imperial friend protested by giving him a small hit on his arm.

Synda laughs. "Nevermind, you both should head Riften now, is going to rain soon"

"It always rains" the mage protests a bit before waving goodbye to her and going to the city with the altmer. They both have a warm lunch with Alesan, Sofie and Iona. 

The heavy rain started not much after that, so everyone had to get inside for a while. The children went downstairs and went to take a nap, and Marcurio uses the Alchemy lab quietly, to not wake them up. Onmyr sit down on the seat next to the fire and reads one of the books form the shelve, trying to clear his mind about the Heart’s Day. Iona sat down as well, cleaning her sword as she looks Onmyr’s stare at the book.She knew he wasn't really reading.

“When are you going to tell him?” Iona says casually, making Onmyr to blush and ignore her.

“He’s downstairs. Do _not_ say it so casually” He whispers as he still has his eyes on the book. Iona was one of the few friends, along with few more, that seem to have easy to read his mind. He hates that.

“It’s been a year or so. I think you should do something about it before it’s too late. I am your friend as well, my thane, i dislike to see you suffering like this. Perhaps you could ask for advice to Maramal?”

Onmyr sighs as he close the book. “Maybe i could go to see him at the temple before the festival. I’ll think about it.” He saw the stare Iona do at him. “What? I will go, alright?”

“And maybe you could invite him to spent the festival together as well.”

“That would be like _confessing,_ Iona” he whispers. 

Iona rolled her eyes. “My thane, sometimes you’re impossible. Ask him as a friend. You’re not going to lose anything by trying”

Onmyr blinks before thinking about it. That’s not a bad idea...and could be a way to avoid the mage flirting around and suffer in the distance because of it.

“Alright, I'll ask him” He leaves the book on the table and goes downstairs, where he finds him doing some notes about few ingredients and such. “Do you have a moment?”

“Yeah, what’s on your mind?” He asks as he keeps writing for a bit more.

“Uhm...Do you have anyone in mind to go to Heart’s Day?” Onmyr asks casually, trying to his voice to not sound nervous. “I-I just have curiosity”

“Not anyone in mind. Aren't you going with Iona?”

“Why everyone thinks Iona and I have anything?” Onmyr says, sighing frustrated.”She’s the housecarl and a friend, that’s all” 

“Because it is strange that you adopted children but you dont have a spouse yet. People talk, you know that”

“I….I’m just waiting for the right person” Or that's what he hoped.

“You’ll become ashes before that happens.” Then, the spell caster suddenly wide his eyes, as if he had a wonderful idea. “You know what, Why don’t i go with you and for once help you to find a partner?”

“Ehm...a-alright? But you don't know my type” The poor Altmer is really trying not to think about the fact he’s going to hang out with him for such a thing that day. If only he knew-

“Then tell me for once, so i can give you a hand. What’s the first thing you seek in someone?”

Onmyr didnt need to think much about that. “I’m not sure. I guess...someone..that likes me for who i really am”

“That’s a good one,but I was asking about the appearance.”

“Oh” Onmyr sighs as he tries to search for the words to answer without embarrass himself. “I dont really know. I guess once i see it, i’ll know that’s the person?” _And he’s seeing him right now._

“Altmer you had to be” the imperial says rolling his eyes and sighing. “At least tell me you had your first kiss”

“Of course i did!”

“When?” Marcurio had the feeling about what might be the answer.

“In the...Thalmor times.” He doesnt want to give details about it, of course. He really never said if he joined them, allied, or anythign else, but Marcurio knew two things: Onmyr was in good terms with them since in their journeys he always stopped a patrol for ask directions or kindly answer their questions, between the fact he always fought with Alemys about forgiving the life of few agents, evne those who shouldn't really deserve it in his twin's eyes. Then why he doesnt want to talk about it? What happened? 

Marcurio facepalms at the answer. “Oh lord, you had a boring childhood”

“I was too busy studying to care about anything else” He sighs deeply, knowing this is going anywhere. “Look, i’m glad that you want to help me, but i would feel more comfortable if i can spent such a day alone or with a friend rather than with a stranger. Thank you, anyway”

“As you wish, then. Anyway we’re gonna explore Skyrim the next day. If you find anyone, it will need to wait”

Onmyr sighs deeply. Iona is going to give him a small bad time because of his cowardice….well, half-cowardice. Now he has no excuse for looking completely perfect for that Day..even if isnt a date exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> All the advices are welcome! I'm trying to get used to the format here.


End file.
